Inuyasha's Revenge
by Kodomonomizu
Summary: Naraku wants to kill Inuyasha as usual. This time he hurts Kagome. Inuyasha's love, Kikyo is now on Naraku's side, but she's taking Kagome's soul! What's Inuyasha to do. Will he kill Kikyo for good and save Kagome? Or will he stand up for his former


Chapter 1: Kagome's hurt!  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned it you'd know that by now, but I'm not, cuz I ain't that good at coming up with story lines, plots, drawings, etc like the REAL makers are so yeah well don't sue me. I only got a little money and you probably won't get much out of me if that's what you're shooting for. Ja ne  
  
"" Quotes Kaza no Kizu: Scar of the Wind Baka: Stupid Youkai: Demons Hanyou: ½ demon creature (what Inuyasha is) Ja ne: goodbye Naraku: Evil-morphing-butthead-who-won't-die!!! ((Ok so not really, but well.nevermind. *sweatdrop*)) ((Authors Notes))  
  
Chapter 1: Kagome's Hurt!  
  
The hoard of youkai gathered around Inuyasha and his group. Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara. Inuyasha was swinging his Tetsigua madly at the demons as Miroku had his wind tunnel open and Sango was slicing cleanly through the youkai with her bone boomerang while riding Kirara. Kagome was with Shippo trying to hold off the youkai with Inuyasha very close by watching them.  
  
The youkai crowd seemed to grow larger the more they killed.  
  
"I kill one and four more come to take its place!" Inuyasha growled as he used his Kaza no Kizu ((Scar of the wind)) and demolished quite a few youkai with one swing.  
  
"There's too many!" Miroku yelled closing his wind Tunnel in his right hand quickly throwing the prayer beads over it. He fell to the ground sweating.  
  
Kagome saw him fall and rushed over to help him.  
  
"Miroku you ok?" She asked concerned.  
  
"Yeah. Just got too many demons at once." He was panting and cold sweat ran across his face. His vision blurred, but stayed in focus long enough to recognize the familiar white costume coming towards them.  
  
"Kagome look out!" Shippo yelled racing towards Kagome.  
  
Kagome turned around in time to see claws lash out of Naraku's baboon costume and slice through her shoulder spraying blood everywhere.  
  
Everyone saw what happened and heard her scream. Her eyes widened with shock, pain, and fear as she watched the blood spray from her shoulder and her body fell limp to the ground.  
  
"KAGOME!" Inuyasha screamed in shock wide-eyed in terror as he watched her fall. The youkai came and attacked him biting and ripping at his flesh.  
  
Inuyasha's anger unleashed as he roared and plunged into the youkai between him and Kagome's fallen body.  
  
He roared in anger and sliced his Tetsigua down at the youkai using his Kaza no Kizu. A bright light appeared as he used the Scar of the wind, the source of Tetsigua's power, and when it died down the horrible screams from the youkai had gone.  
  
Sango rode Kirara and soon appeared by Kagome's side.  
  
Sango quickly hopped off Kirara who looked nervously at Kagome's limp body. She quickly looked her over and fell to her knees and placed her hands over Kagome's wounded shoulder pressing hard to try to stop the bleeding.  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha yells and is also by her side in an instant with the others gathered around.  
  
Sango held the wound, but the blood was oozing slowly through her already blood soaked fingers. She shook her head her eyes wide.  
  
"Inuyasha it's not working!" She said her voice short. Inuyasha tore off a strip of his shirt and wrapped it and tied it tightly around her shoulder. It helped.  
  
Miroku looked up at Kagome then the others. He looked at Inuyasha.  
  
"This is Naraku's doing." The monk said hardly being able to sit up himself from the amount of demons he recently sucked up into his Wind Tunnel.  
  
"I know ok!?" Inuyasha snapped fiercely back at the monk.  
  
"Inuyasha. You're the fastest, even faster then Kirara in the air. Please go fetch Lady Keade. She'll know how to treat this type of wound." Sango said with pleading eyes.  
  
Inuyasha frowned.  
  
"How would she know how?" He asked still hot in temper.  
  
Miroku spoke before Sango could answer.  
  
"Well Inuyasha if you don't remember properly didn't Kikyo suffer from this same wound that Kagome now has? And didn't she die from it? Lady Keade would have in guilt of not being able to save her sister found a way to heal this on a human body." He said sternly.  
  
Inuyasha froze. Naraku was trying to kill Kagome with the same wound that he also killed Kikyo with. He shook his head trying to get that out of his mind and looked at Sango and Miroku and nodded.  
  
He knelt beside Kagome. His strong shirt material was helping, but she would need more to survive. "Don't leave without me" He said into her ear and stood up.  
  
"Inuyasha please hurry. Well take care of her, just hurry and get Lady Keade!" Sango said as Inuyasha nodded and took off in the direction of Lady Keade's village following the scent.  
  
Inuyasha was concentrating too much on Kagome and getting Keade to notice Naraku's smell that still hung in the air as he passed out of sight.  
  
Nor did he notice Naraku standing below a tree with a priestess by his side.  
  
Naraku grinned below the baboon hood.  
  
"Lady Kikyo. Now it is time to take back your soul. Inuyasha is gone and the others in his party are wounded. I will take care of them." He grinned evilly as he and Kikyo started towards them.  
  
Inuyasha. I await your return.  
  
END of Chapter 1  
  
Authors Notes: Hehe. So how do ya like it sofar? This is my first Inuyasha fic so if you could review and tell me what you think and any ideas of what you think could happen in the next chapter to help me out a bit that be great! Also yeah I know it's really short. I just couldn't find a good stopping part in what's to come so this chapter is really short. Well anyway. Please REVIEW! Thanks!  
  
~*~Chapter 2 Spoiler! :~*~ ~*~Kikyo's new birth~*~ 


End file.
